


The Couple That Texts While In The Same Building Stays Together

by killajokejosie



Series: To Live And Die In Holmes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, Textfic, Texting, dust particles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are home, texting each other. Sherlock is up in the musty bedroom John used to call his and John is in the kitchen, trying to maneuver around the weird things to find a food for Sherlock. These are their texts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple That Texts While In The Same Building Stays Together

**You are a bitch -JW**

**You only say that because I am in your old room and you are in the kitchen. -SH**

**Nope, it has more to do with than that, preggers. -JW**

**Ever considered that you are the bitch, because you do it a lot. -SH**

**I will open the window and scream to all of Baker Street that you are 5 months pregnant with my baby if you keep being mean. -JW**

**And I won't bring the mocha chip ice cream, which was behind frozen toes, with me when I come up there. -JW**

**You wouldn't dare...and that is just mean.**

**Would be down there if the dust was right for the sample. -SH**

**Eventually someone else will see your belly.**

**I would just be speeding up the process. -JW**

**Should you really be breathing in dust and potentially mould? -JW**

  
**Get up here. -SH** **  
**   


**Is something wrong? -JW**

**Get up here John! Now! -SH**

**Could you at least give me some sort of hint towards what I am walking into? -JW**

**Don't be an idiot.**

**The baby is kicking. Hurry. -SH**

**What? Really? -JW**

**No, the Queen is up here! Of course the baby is kicking.**

**Come feel this.**

**It is amazing. -SH**

**I will be there in three -JW**

**Bring a spoon -SH**


End file.
